Gloyd Orangeboar : Some Tricks For The Rainy Day
by Pumpkinator99
Summary: There's boring for Gloyd to be in the Sugar Rush. One day, he desired to make video channel, where he shows the best ones of his tricks. Read and Watch many little hilarious pranks of the sweetest prankster ever! There's two new chapters out! "Chapter 7 - Wrong Gun" is now out! Read it and Review it!
1. Chapter 1

**Gloyd Orangeboar : Some Tricks for the rainy day**

_Chapter One - Coke n' Mentos_

* * *

**In the Gloyd's garage :**

"_Hello watchers! Do you have a boring day in your house? If you can say "yes", that program is right for you. In this program. I'm gonna show you the best tricks to make your days funny!", _Gloyd reported ahead camera in his garage.

_"And there's my assistent for my tricks : Swizzle Malarkey!", _Gloyd continued reporting for camera. Then, Swizzle sneaked to the picture of the camera from back of the Gloyd's car, Kernel.

_"Today, our trick's name is... Coke n' Mentos!", _Gloyd shouted happily for the camera. Then, there was a little break in the show...

* * *

**... and it continued in the local outdoor café**

Rancis and Vanellope sat in the table of the outdoor cafe. Vanellope drank her Light Cola - drink. Rancis drank his vanilla coffee. "_Oh, Vanellope. I love these very peaceful café times._", Rancis said to Vanellope happily.

"_Yeah, it's very nice to have a little break from the president's job. And you're very nice boyfriend, Mr. Creambutt._", Vanellope said to Rancis.

Gloyd walked to the cafe beside Vanellope's and Rancis's table.

"_Hello lovebirds!_", Gloyd said with a sarcastic voice to Rancis and Vanellope.

"_Hi ya, Pumpkinhead_", Vanellope said happily to Gloyd. Gloyd dug out one of his white candies from his pocket and he started to eat it.

"_Hey, w__hatcha' eatin' ",_ Vanellope asked from Gloyd when he eated his candy.

_"White candies. Want ya' eat one?",_ Gloyd asked from Vanellope and smiled._  
_

Vanellope nodded, and Gloyd dug out another of his white candies and he dropped it to Vanellope's glass. Then, a light coke in the glass started to discharge to Vanellope's face.

_"It was a mentos.", _Gloyd laughed, and he ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gloyd Orangeboar : Some Tricks for the boring day**

_Chapter Two - One Dynamite Gal_

* * *

**In the Gloyd's garage :**

"_Hello watchers! Do you have a boring day in your house? If you can say "yes", that program is right for you. In this program. I'm gonna show you the best tricks to make your days funny!", _Gloyd reported ahead camera in his garage.

_"And there's my assistent for my tricks : Swizzle Malarkey!", _Gloyd continued reporting for camera. Then, Swizzle sneaked to the picture of the camera from back of the Gloyd's car, Kernel.

_"Today, our trick's name is... One Dynamite Gal!", _Gloyd shouted happily for the camera. Then, there was a little break in the show...

* * *

**...and it continued in the Candlehead's home**

Candlehead just sat beside Gloyd in the Candlehead's coach. "_Gloyd. Want ya' play hide and seek?_", Candlehead asked from Gloyd.

"_Okay. I can calculate this time._", Gloyd said to Candlehead with tricky voice. Candlehead started to run away and she dropped her hat.

"_One, two, three, four..._" Gloyd started to calculate. Then, he found Candlehead's hat and he thought something. Gloyd started to make something for Candlehead's hat.

"_Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty! I'm gonna find you, ready or not!_", Gloyd calculated, shouted and stopped to do something for Candlehead's hat. Candlehead's hat's candle was red now.

Candlehead ran back very fast and she was concerned. "_My hat! I left it to there! Why my candle's fire is blown out?_", Candlehead said when she took her hat from the floor. She got matches and a matchbox from her pocket. Then, she ignited her candle with her match.

"_Why my candle buzzes?_", Candlehead asked from Gloyd. There was a little silence.

"_It's a dynamite!_", Gloyd laughed and ran away from Candlehead's house. Then, dynamite in Candlehead's hat exploded. Candlehead's hat was broken and now, her hairs was dark gray and tumbled.

"_GLOYYYYD!_", Candlehead shouted angrily in her living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gloyd Orangeboar : Some Tricks for the rainy day**

_Chapter Three - Fix-It Problems_

* * *

**In the Gloyd's garage :**

"_Hello watchers! Do you have a boring day in your house? If you can say "yes", that program is right for you. In this program. I'm gonna show you the best tricks to make your days funny!", _Gloyd reported ahead camera in his garage.

_"And there's my assistent for my tricks : Swizzle Malarkey!", _Gloyd continued reporting for a camera. Then, Swizzle sneaked to the picture of the camera from back of the Gloyd's car, Kernel.

_"Today, our trick's name is... Fix-It Problems!", _Gloyd shouted happily for the camera. Then, there was a little break in the show...

* * *

**...and it continued in the Fix It Felix Jr.'s game console :**

"_You're very kind when you can take my fixing hammer to the Hammer Fixer 2.7! Arcade opens in 5 minutes!_", Felix said to Gloyd.

"_You can trust to me, Felix and I know where's that Hammer Fixer is so I should be very fast when I fix your hammer, Mr. Fix-it!_", Gloyd said to Felix with a straight tone. Then, Gloyd ran away from Fix It Felix Jr.

Somehow, Gloyd runs back with Felix's golden hammer. "_There's your hammer, Mr. Felix!_", Gloyd said with a straight tone and he gave Felix's hammer to Felix.

"_Coin alarm! Coin alarm!_", someone said from the big speakers in the corner of the Nicelands.

"_I have to go now! Bye, Gloyd!_" Felix said to Gloyd.

"_Bye!_", Gloyd said with a happy tone. Then, Ralph climbed to the third floor of the apartment and he started to wreck. "_I'm gonna wreck it!_", Ralph shouted.

"_I can fix it!_", Felix shouted and he tried to fix. But hammer didn't work. "_Why that hammer doesn't work!?_", Felix asked and looked his hammer. Then, he started to rub it.

"_Wait a minute... Golden paint?! GLOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYD!_", Felix shouted angrily when Ralph "killed" him with bricks what fell slowly from the apartment house's third yard when Ralph wrecks it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gloyd Orangeboar : Some Tricks for the rainy day**

_Chapter Four - Trade it, Get it_

* * *

**In the Gloyd's garage :**

"_Hello watchers! Do you have a boring day in your house? If you can say "yes", that program is right for you. In this program. I'm gonna show you the best tricks to make your days funny!", _Gloyd reported ahead camera in his garage.

_"And there's my assistent on some of my tricks : Swizzle Malarkey!", _Gloyd continued reporting for a camera. Then, Swizzle sneaked to the picture of the camera from back of the Gloyd's car, Kernel.

_"Today, our trick's name is Trade it, Get it!", _Gloyd shouted happily for the camera. Then, there was a little break in the show...

* * *

**...and it continued in the Sugar Rush's finish line after races of the day :**

Gloyd and Rancis talked about something in the finish line.

"_Gloyd, will you please change your 50 dollars greenback for my two 20 dollars- and one 10 dollars greenback?_", Rancis asked from Gloyd.

"_Okay.._", Gloyd said to Rancis and he got his 50 dollars greenback from his pockets and gave it to Rancis. Then, Rancis got his 20 dollars greenbacks, and one 10 dollars note from his pocket.

"_Thanks Gloyd!_", Rancis thanked Gloyd and went away. Gloyd started to laugh quietly.

* * *

**In the movie theater:**

"_Two advance children's ticket to the movie of the 7.00. p.m._", Rancis said to the ticket seller

"_Okay, 25 dollars!_", ticket seller said to Rancis. Rancis gave his 50 dollars greenback to ticket seller.

"_Wait a minute... This is a playing money from Monopoly! Do you mock me?!_", ticket seller said and looked Rancis angrily.

"_Playing money!? Gloyyyyyyyyyyd!_", Rancis shouted angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gloyd Orangeboar : Some Tricks for the boring day**

_Chapter Five - Naked-Botastic!_

* * *

**In the Gloyd's garage :**

"_Hello watchers! Do you have a boring day in your house? If you can say "yes", that program is right for you. In this program. I'm gonna show you the best tricks to make your days funny!", _Gloyd reported ahead camera in his garage.

_"And there's my assistent for my tricks : Swizzle Malarkey!", _Gloyd continued reporting for a camera. Then, Swizzle sneaked to the picture of the camera from back of the Gloyd's car, Kernel.

_"Today, our trick's name is... Naked-Botastic!", _Gloyd shouted happily for the camera. Then, there was a little break in the show...

* * *

**... and it continued in the Vanellope's bathroom :**

Vanellope was in the shower. Gloyd waited in the outside. There was very boring for Gloyd. Then, he took his Game Boy Color from his pocket and he started to play Turbotime with it.

_"Turbo, where!?", _Vanellope asked when she ran from the shower with just a towel surrounding her naked body. Then, Gloyd clicked one button in his console. It sprayed water to Vanellope's face and Vanellope dropped her towel. Then, Gloyd pushed another button and there was a flash. "_What the heck?", _Vanellope asked. "_There was a secret camera!", _Gloyd laughed and ran away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gloyd Orangeboar : Some Tricks for the boring day**

_Chapter Six - Bombastic!_

* * *

**In the Gloyd's garage :**

"_Hello watchers! Do you have a boring day in your house? If you can say "yes", that program is right for you. In this program. I'm gonna show you the best tricks to make your days funny!", _Gloyd reported ahead camera in his garage.

_"And there's my assistent for my tricks : Swizzle Malarkey!", _Gloyd continued reporting for a camera. When, Swizzle sneaked to the picture of the camera from back of the Gloyd's car, Kernel.

_"Today, our trick's name is... Bombastic!", _Gloyd shouted happily for the camera. Then, there was a little break in the show...

* * *

**and it continued in the gas station of the Sugar Rush :**

_"Thanks for refueling my car!", _Candlehead said happily to Gloyd when he refueled Candlehead's car in the gas station.

"_Your welcome Candle! I can put little gas-enhancer capsule with your gasoline!_", Gloyd answered to the Candlehead and he put red candle to the Ice Screamer's tank.

"_Bye, Gloydie!_", Candlehead said happily to Gloyd and she drove away from the gas station. When Candlehead drove 50 meters, her car exploded and it started to burn. Gloyd started to laugh.

"_Those automatically igniting dynamites are so best!_", Gloyd laughed when Candlehead ran around her car and her butt burned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gloyd Orangeboar : Some Tricks for the boring day**

_Chapter Seven - Wrong Gun_

* * *

**In the Gloyd's garage :**

"_Hello watchers! Do you have a boring day in your house? If you can say "yes", that program is right for you. In this program. I'm gonna show you the best tricks to make your days funny!", _Gloyd reported ahead camera in his garage.

_"And there's my assistent for my tricks : Swizzle Malarkey!", _Gloyd continued reporting for a camera. Then, Swizzle sneaked to the picture of the camera from back of the Gloyd's car, Kernel.

_"Today, our trick's name is... Wrong Gun!", _Gloyd shouted happily for the camera. Then, there was a little break in the show...

* * *

**...and it continued in the Police Station :**

"_Thank you, little prankster. You're very good assistance in the Police Station!_", Duncan thanked Gloyd.

"_Your welcome, Duncan!_", Gloyd said and smiled. Then, he ran out from the police station and laughed.

Wynnchel thought that why Gloyd laughed so loud. Duncan just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**In the bank of the Sugar Rush :**

There was two criminals in the bank. "_Put your hands up or I'm..._", Duncan shouted to the criminals. "_Or what?_", one of the criminals asked. "_I'm gonna shout you!_", Duncan shouted angrily and shot with his revolver. "_What? Just water gun?_", criminals asked and they started to laugh.

"_Water gun. Wait a minute?_", Duncan thought. "_GLOOOYYYYD!_", Duncan started to shout again.


	8. NOTE

**THIS STORY IS NOW STOPPED! FOREVER!**

I stopped writing Gloyd-drabbles because I saw that there was same kind of story than mine. It's written by Agent BM (and it was better than mine). So, readers : This story is over. But don't worry, I'm gonna write new stories. I'm not deleting this story, but I stopped writing this.


End file.
